Kill you
by freak 0n a leash
Summary: Stardust the esper. he was a phsycokenetic, almost godlike, being; and the child of Knuckles and Rouge. knuxouge later on, othe pairings if suggested ON HITATUS
1. am i dreaming

Kill You

Kill You

1

Am I dreaming?

Disclaimer : I own none of the Sega characters, nor do I own the song at the beginning.

"Well I wish there was someone…

Well I wish there was someone to love me…

When I used to be someone…

And I knew there was someone who loved me…

As I sit here frozen alone

Even ghosts get tired and go home

As they crawl back under the stars…"

Rouge the bat's eyes shot open, meeting the darkness that filled the bedroom. Beads of sweat cascaded down her face and body, causing her comforter to stick to her like a fly to flypaper. Her heart raced and she breathed heavily, as if she had just ran a marathon. It was more than a nightmare, the thing she had experienced, it was like a horrible thing that had been shut away for many years, but no one involved could escape it especially not Rouge or her husband. Knuckles shifted his position and faced her, eyes closed with his unlocked hair sprawled about his face. Unlike Rouge, he was peaceful and probably dreaming about happier things. Even his face did not comfort the bat, for the dream had truly shaken her. Hey eyes played tricks on her in the darkness, making inanimate objects seem as if the preformed elaborate dances with one another while ghastly shapes of numerous colors floated about the room. These delusions normally would only bother a child, but she had been scared by her own thoughts once tonight already and had no desire to face them again. She whipped the covers off her body, attempting to cool it off. She removed her nightgown so that all that covered her body was her undergarments, and turned to Knuckles and shook him awake.

"Huunn? Huh? Whazza?" mumbled Knuckles incoherently.

"Knukkie? Are you awake?"

"Well, now I am, what is it Rouge?"

"I…can't sleep."

"What, just because you can't sleep means that I can't either?" he growled, covering himself with the blankets and turning away from Rouge, trying to get some sleep and not wanting to be disturbed while doing so, even if by Rouge.

"I'm serious baby" Rouge continued, shaking her husband once again.

All she got in response was a low growl as Knuckles covered his ears with his pillow in an attempt to drown out Rouge.

"I was dreaming…about him…"

Knuckles eyes shot open and he sprang upwards, quickly taking hold of Rouge's shoulders with a firm grip as he stared into her eyes.

"What? What?!"

"Knuckles!"

"What did he say? What was he doing? Where was he?!" he shouted hysterically, not considering what trauma his wife may be enduring.

Rouge only stared back at him, her lower lip quivering as if she was about to cry. Knuckles stared at her sky blue eyes as she stared into his purple ones, and he slowly lessened his grip on her.

He sank back down into the bed and brought Rouge into close embrace, cradling her head as it rested below his shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry Rouge…I…"

Rouge said nothing but plunged deeper into the fur of Knuckles, feeling comforted by the sensational feeling of his skin against her own. Funny, she thought, how in this very room in almost the same situation brought about the thing that caused the trauma that haunted Rouge from the moment she learned the truth about HIM. She couldn't help but feel regret for that moment. Looking back, if she had to choose between sex with Knuckles or creating HIM, she'd of decided to keep her virginity forever.

"It's ok Knuckles…I shouldn't have said anything"

"No, no Rouge, I want you to tell me everything; especially when it is involving Him. We're married now, you shouldn't keep anything from me now."

Rouge looked at him, and then back down at his chest.

"He was…singing."

Knuckles stared at her with concern.

"Singing what?"  
She paused and then replied: "I can't remember"

I'm still lying to him, she thought, still lying about everything involving him. I don't want to drag him into it any more. Knuckles doesn't deserve to have to deal with what I do.

Knuckles took a deep sigh and stared back at Rouge.

"Rouge, you shouldn't have to deal with this. You don't deserve it."

'No, you don't deserve it, I do' she thought.

"I want you to conquer these fears that shouldn't be there. Remember, he's frozen, trapped, and gone. It can't happen again." He reassured her, trying his best to help.

Even in the darkness, Rouge could see the passion burning in Knuckles eyes. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and toppling on top of him, pressing his back against the bed. Knuckles returned the favor and rolled on top of Rouge, sliding his long tongue into her mouth, having it perform elaborate dances with hers.

'I don't wan Knuckles to worry about me. He tries to help but just can't" she thought as Knuckles began to remove her thong from her body, sliding it halfway down her legs.

'I want to make him happy. I don't think he can help because he was a contributor. I need someone close, but not someone I love like Knuckles…'

She continued to Kiss Knuckles, letting him steal her anxiety for the moment.

'I need Shadow'.

The remainder of her night was dreamless, and passed seemingly fast. Perhaps the fact that she was still joined to Knuckles via intercourse helped keep her mind clean of any saddening thoughts, but that wasn't for certain.

As light began to fill the room, she slowly cracked open her eyes, meeting the face of Knuckles, still sleeping and blissfully unaware of the torment that Rouge was still in, as he believed that sex had fixed it (for the moment).

"Knuckles?"

He stirred, but was only half awake.

"I'm going to go see Shadow, I need to talk to him."

Knuckles made what was known to rouge as a grunt for "ok, sure". For the time she had been with him, she had learned to decipher the meaning of Knuckles various grunts and growls.

Before leaving, she wrote a note saying that she was with Shadow, and placed it on her pillow, just in case Knuckles wasn't awake enough to remember what she had told him.

She kissed her husband goodbye and flew off the island and down into the metropolis below.

……..

Shadow house was barely that. It was more of an apartment he claimed for himself, against the landlords refusal to rent him it. He paid his rent, but the fact that he was a rather menacing person didn't allow him much respect from the public. The apartment was located in Eastopolis in a street crowded with other apartments that looked almost the same: concrete steps leading up to a crotchety old door with a knocker, usually enveloped with cobwebs and who knows what. The actual apartment was composed of red bricks with the occasional graffiti decoration courtesy of renegade teenagers who thought they were funny.

Rouge approached the steps leading to the apartment. She began to proceed towards the door when she was suddenly enveloped in a bright green light and in the next second had appeared in Shadow's room. He was sitting on his bedside, which was notably poorly built, constructed of a meager iron framework. His room was devoid of any real color, except for the occasional stain on the wall. His only decorations were a shaggy old rug and pictures of friends (Mostly Rouge, and the occasional picture of Sonic and him, forced upon him by Sonic himself).

"Oh, Shadow"

"Hello" he replied with a face that looked like Rouge had walked in and slapped him.

"Well…don't you look happy?" she said, sarcastically, trying to put on an act of Rouge before the whole ordeal with Him had started.

"Cut it Rouge, I know why you're here." He replied in his normal tone: dark and gloomy.

"Oh…" she mumbled, her ears drooping.

'It's him isn't it….Stardust?"

Rouge cringed at the name.

"Your son…Stardust the Esper."

……

….

A/N: sorry if this seemed confusing, but as the plot unfolds, you'll begin to understand. Make sure to review, I really do appreciate it. The more reviews I get, the faster I try to get the next chapter up.


	2. am i crazy

Kill You

Kill You

2

"Am I Crazy?"

'It's him isn't it….Stardust?"

Rouge cringed at the name.

"Your son…Stardust the Esper."

Rouge's worried face contorted to one of anger and frustration as she began to express her discontent of the title 'Esper"

"Don't call him that! He's not a monster like the others were! He was…"

"The Espers were children taken in by the government to be used as tools of war", interrupted Shadow. "Ones with already developing physic powers were taken to have tests preformed on them. Only ones with exceptional potential survived the tests, and if anything, they're nothing more than vegetables now."

"…my baby…" whispered Rouge under her breath, finishing her previous statement.

Shadow paused; staring at Rouge's saddened face. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the one person he had a solid relationship with. He wanted to reassure her that Stardust was out of her life for good.

"Stardust happened to be one of the ones that didn't die. You know what happened… his own power was devouring his personality. Without the drugs, his body began to-"

"No, no not that, don't remind me-"  
"It's ok to remember Rouge. The reason you let them put him in stasis was for his own good, he was-"

"I let them put my baby in a cage! A fucking chamber kept at almost zero degrees Kelvin! He's barely alive because of me! It's destroyed my relationship with Knuckles and my life! You think I can just forget it! I can't! Especially when he's talking to me in dreams! You can't help Shadow, you only make it worse! "

Shadows eyes opened wide and he began to try to apologize.

"Rouge I didn't-"

"Yes you did, you're hurting me Shadow, and something is…I just… I HATE YOU!"

That caused an unfriendly reaction in Shadow.

"You know Rouge, all my life I've wanted to help. I dedicated my self, **dedicated! **Ialways seem shot down though by everyone,even when I do nothingwrong. Maybe you should just go, go back to that damn echidna you claim to love so much, because I never want to hear the name "Stardust" again!"

Rouge began to shake her head as sweat dampened her face, as if she was trying to deny the reality that she was being told of by Shadow, and that she said she hated him. The stress of knowing what she did to her child was tearing her mental structure apart and causing reactions that were unlike her.

"Shadow, no I didn't-"

Shadow approached her at his full height, and the room seemed to darken with his fury.

"Leave me" he commanded in a raspy tone.

Tears began to roll down her face as Rouge race out of Shadows apartment, not once looking back.

………………………

_You are not my real mother; if you were I'd stab and fuck her…._

_I was never ever right, you were more set, I was always out of your sight, I tried to let it pass, but the pressure was on my head, picturing you with a knife up your-_

Her eyes shot open again. Once more, the cold sweat and that familiar felling of dread enveloped her body. The voices in her head were a dream, she was sure of it. She looked around her, back in the familiar surroundings of her and Knuckles bedroom. Vague shapes they were, she was able to make out the furniture she was all too familiar with. She threw aside the sweat covered sheets so that they all covered Knuckles and swung to the side of her bed. For a minute, she stared into space, thinking initially nothing. She glanced over at a picture that stood on her nightstand and picked it up, bringing it close to her face. She couldn't really tell what it was of, but she knew out of memory.

It was a picture taken 15 years ago, of her, Knuckles, and he friends. Knuckles had his arms around her, planting a kiss on her face that had filled her with joy, while everyone else was smiling, or applauding. Those were happy times; times when she didn't have to worry about the horrible things she would end up doing.

"_mother…"_

Her heart skipped a beat. She quickly stood up, quavering in the darkness, clutching the picture close to her body, as if she had to protect it from something.

Silence was the only sound able to be heard.

She was about to sit back down on the bed, before she was interrupted by another sound.

"_I'm awake now."_

"Ahhhh!" shrieked Rouge as she hurled the picture across the room, causing the glass frame to shatter into a million pieces against the opposite wall.

Knuckles shut up, awoken from his slumber by the deafening crash of the picture against the wall.

"Wha-what's going on?!" he exclaimed, seeking a explanation for what had woke him.

"It's him!" screamed Rouge, turning to Knuckles and taking hold of his chest fur in an iron grip, as if she let go, she would have to listen to the whispering in her head again.

"What? Who? What are you-"

It didn't take long for Knuckles to figure out what was going on.

"What! What did Stardust say? Hoe is he even talking?!" shouted Knuckles, franticly shaking his wife, desperate for an answer.

Rouge stared at him, her lower lip quivering.

"He…he said"

"_Good morning, and good night, mommy."_

Another shriek filled the house as it exited from Rouge's throat. She hauled back and tumble off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud as she gripped her skull even tighter than she did Knuckles, unintentionally ripping pieces of hair from her head as she did so.

"Rouge!" exclaimed Knuckles as began to lift her off the floor, he face a mix of concern and confusion, as he had not the slightest idea of what was going on in her head.

"I saw it, I saw it!" screeched Rouge in a manic display of fury.

"I saw his mind! He's going back! Going back to kill us!! Knuckles! Knuckles…!"

………….

Seventeen years ago:

Year: 2009

………..

The usually bustling streets of Station Square were devoid of noise. Only mist and darkness occupied the streets as the moonlight illuminated the black and cracked pavement. Its was about three in the mourning, and a dew like substance had covered the streets, causing a steamy mist to rise from the street. In the full moon, this created an eerie setting.

This silence did not remain so for long. The heavy footfall of Sonic the hedgehog echoed throughout the streets as he strolled down the mist-laden path, mumbling to himself about how boring his life had become.

This, he was right about. There had been no trouble with just about anything. Robotonic was in jail, so that eliminated the main protagonist in his life, and order was all the same in any other time or space he'd visited (or at least, to his knowledge). He'd occasionally visit tails at his workshop, but he wasn't terribly interesting, as he was usually fiddling with some sort of machinery that had no real direct effect on him, so he had little reason to care. Knuckles would never leave his island, saying that the Master Emerald was more important than "fun and games", and Shadow would give him the line "picking something caught in between your teeth is more entertaining than fun and games".

He let out a deep sigh and muttered "I wish something interesting would happen".

Then, as if on cue, a blat of energy hit him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards a few feet. He regained his footing, and looked towards the source of the eruption.

A large mass of energy was gathering at one point. It was purple, with waves of who knows what spiraling in every which direction away from the spherical blot of energy, emitting a red glow. A sound that seemed like a scream that would grow louder and louder, it's pitch starting low, and increasing to high could be heard from the sphere.

Shocked though he was, Sonic could not contain his excitement, taking no heed to what danger this thing could possibly produce.

"All right, final some action, bring it on!" he exclaimed with glee, assuming a fighting stance.

Suddenly, a gloved hand appeared from the portal, with two curved, almost bladed knuckles protruding from the top. As the rest of the figure stepped out, Sonic made out his form.

He was tall, about the height of Knuckles, and bared a striking resemblance to him. His fur was red and wild, looking uncombed and like he'd been in a refrigerator for a good hour. His face was very serious, as he bore a scowl that suggested a mean disposition, with a metal plate in-between his eyes. His eyes were perhaps the most unique part about him. They were yellow, with many rings about the cornea, and what seemed to be veins stretching across these rings. He had dreadlocks like Knuckles as well, except they were slightly shorted, and had metal plates and wires wrapped around them. His only article of clothing was a sleeveless trench coat with metal bands stretching across the chest.

It was clear he was an echidna of sorts, but had a few features that made him resemble a bat. Two large black and purple wings sprouted from his back, along with ears on his head, and fangs next to his normal teeth.

As soon as he stepped out of the mass of energy, it condensed into nothingness.

"Whoa" was all that could be heard from Sonics mouth.

The creature stared at him, and then looked at his surroundings, his yellow eyes swiveling in their sockets. He looked like he hated everything he saw and that nothing would make him happier than to see it all go up in a fiery explosion.

Before even noting that Sonic was in front of him, he reached for his back and tugged at something that seemed to be irritating him.

Sonic gave the creature a puzzled look until a "Pop" and a sound of rushing air and some kind of liquid exited his back. In his hand, he clutched a mass of tubes and wires, and dropped them, causing a "clunk" as they hit the ground.

This only confused Sonic more and he began to speak.

"Hey…uh, are you alright?" he asked, confused beyond belief.

The creature ignored him again and stared down at his fists, clenching them and feeling them as if he had not ever seen a hand.

"Hey buddy, can you hear me?" asked Sonic once more.

The creature finally took note of him, and Sonic was propelled backwards by an unseen force, causing him to slam into a nearby car, causing a sickening dent in the hood.

'Argh, what the-"

Before he could react, the car condensed around him, constricting him like a python would a mouse.

"Hey, what the-?"

The creature walked closer to him, eyeing him like he had punched him when he first appeared.

It crouched down and looked at Sonic squirm, trying to free himself from the tangled wreck. It tilted its head, its ears twitching at every sound made by Sonic.

"Look, normally, I'm a pretty nice guy, but I can see you're not into courtesy" said Sonic.

It stared at him for a while, and then reached into its coat pocket and drew out a photo, or rather, the remains of one.

It was the same Photograph that Rouge had thrown at the wall, save the fact that this one was barely intact. It looked like it had been super cooled and was cracking into pieces. He shoed it to Sonic and he gasped in shock.

Normally, a picture was nothing special to Sonic, but this one surprised him because he had absolutely no memory of ever having it taken. Even more so that Knuckles and Rouge were acting so chummy in the picture.

"Hey, where did you get that?" he asked, now more confused than ever.

It stared at him for a few seconds, and then made an expression as if to say" ah, of course!"

He withdrew the photograph and stood up again, reaching his full height. The car unfolded itself and Sonic was free. He quickly got up and resumed his fighting stance, not thoroughly afraid of whatever this thing was.

"Ok, what do you want?" demanded Sonic, not willing to take any more chances.

Then, the creature spoke, for the first time in a good ten minuets. His voice was the most peculiar he had ever heard. It sounded like the voices of Knuckles and Rouge speaking that the same time, save the fact that Knuckles voice was slightly louder and thus dominated the other one. It seemed to have trouble forming words and sounds, and took unnecessary breaks in the middle of words.

"Take me to them' it commanded.

Sonic assumed he was talking about Knuckles and rouge, but only grinned.

"Well, you don't suppose I'm just gonna give in to your demands do you?"

"…no" it replied

"Then, you'll have to take care of me if you wan to know where they are!"

It looked extremely displeased that Sonic was not compiling with his demands.

"Fine" it said, drawing out the "f" sound.

And thus, the battle began.

…………..

Note: ok, I know it's confusing, but trust me, you'll understand in a few chapters. Make sure to review, you know ill post faster if you do.

Peace.


	3. que suerte

Kill You

Kill You

3

Que Suerte

_He is such a delicate creature._

_The smallest of thoughts seems to hurt him, his bones are creaking more and more with each step he takes. I knock him down and he gets back up still smiling. I hate smiles. I go crazy fighting! It's the only time my judgment is ever impaired. They think I can't_

_see, they say I'm blind, but I can see everything! Divinity is in the palm of my hand, along with all the people I know. All I have to do is clench my fist and I take them all. They treat me like a freak. So I'll act like a freak, and show them what freaks can do! That's just what I did. Once down, they never stood up again. At least not smiling, or breathing._

_Not him._

_He just grins, and he treats me like a worthy adversary, like an opponent._

_I hate him._

Sonic the hedgehog got up once again to face his otherworldly opponent, grinning his usual grin of excitement in the heat of battle. His eyes gazed into the fierce and fiery eyes of the adversary that stood before him, still unwounded. He had been fighting this thing for a good ten minuets now and couldn't seem to reach him without being propelled backwards by an unseen force he could not defend against.

"Hmm, I don't know how your doing it, but it's really exciting me!" exclaimed a gleeful Sonic who had been waiting weeks for this sort of thing to happen.

"Exiting?!" replied the bachidna-like creature, eyeing Sonics still standing figure through the think blanket of mist that enveloped the street.

He then grinned and went on to say:

"Excitement, yes, I haven't felt it for so long! What was it that made that feeling…do you remember? Oh, foolish boy, it was that! The killing that we love so much, remember?"

Sonic's face spelled that of utter confusion.

"What are you talking about? Are you talking to me? I'm against kill-"

The creature ignored him and went on to talk to himself.

"Ugh! Ahh, now, now, now, now!" it screamed, " if we kill him now, then we can have that feeling again! It's great, that's how we start off, that way it will be all the more satisfying…"

The thing turned to Sonic, meeting his gaze with an unmatched ferocity.

"…when we get to kill mommy and daddy!"

Sonics heart skipped a beat. Before it could pump another round of blood throughout his veins, his right bicep exploded.

"Haa-ahhhhhh!" he wailed. Moving a shaky hand over his mangled arm while he collapsed into the pulpy mess of chum that was the remains of is arm. The mangled limb looked like someone had taken a chunk out of it with a bear trap, and was hanging on by only a thread of skin.

"M-my arm! Ahhh, it's, it's hanging by a thread!" yelled Sonic. The joy of his battle had been sucked away, like the humanity of his opponent, as he could only stare at him with his lips pointed outward and his eyes wide with glee, giving him an almost retarded look.

Seeing Sonic roll around in the bloody mess on the pavement of the street was like a form of ecstasy to the creature, as he giggled with glee at the sight of someone who was now below him by his own power.

"Hee hee, you see? It's so much better now! Just think of the tingles we'll get when he's dead!" he yelled with such joy that it made him sound like he was on the verge of tearing up.

"You-your not like others…your not…normal…" gasped Sonic, the pain shooting out of the remains of his arm was blurring his vision and distorting his sense of reality, causing the form of the creature to become fuzzy and disproportional.

It greened, and raised its hand, preparing to strike again.

"No" it said, "no I'm not"

The area was filled with the surge of power that caused Sonic's devastating injury. He closed his eyes, waiting of the unseen blow to strike him down.

But it never came; instead, the only thing he was met with was the gargled scream of his adversary. He looked up through his blurred vision to see the creature clutching his forehead in pain.

"Ugghhh! No, not now! I thought it was gone. Don't make me…"

His shaking hand slowly reached into the pocket of his coat and withdrew a handful of pills. Black spider veins were creeping from his eye socket, obviously causing some form of discomfort. It shoved the pills into his mouth, a dosage enough to kill a normal person.

He breathed a sigh of relief and the veins retracted into his skull.

It was breathing heavy, and sweat was cascading down its echidnian face.

Before Sonic blacked out, he saw the creature clutch its forehead once more, as it stumbled away into the abyss of the city streets.

…………………….

"You've really done it this time Sonic" mumbled an irritated, tired, yet concerned Knuckles the echidna.

Sonic lay on Tails couch, his mangled arm bandaged with numerous tubes and wires sticking out of the wound, aiding in the revival of his circulation. He was still out of it, but had enough energy left in him to groan: "well ya' know me, always getting into trouble…"

Tails wasn't so lighthearted about the situation.

"You could have lost your arm Sonic, in fact, you just might. I'm no doctor; all I can do is keep it alive with this machine. I'm going to have Amy bring you to a hospital where they have the expertise to try and fix this.

This did not please Sonic, as he had no desire to go to a hospital, especially with Amy.

"Wha-? No! Not a hospital! Not with Amy, gahhh…" he groaned in displeasure.

"Don't be an idiot Sonic, or you'll lose more than an arm" growled Knuckles, still annoyed by the fact that he was called to Tail's workshop so late at night. The only thing keeping him there was his friend's critical condition.

"Tails, you should've taken him to a hospital immediately, that way we wouldn't have to put up with him, and he'd get to keep that arm…."

"Knuckles, I never said he'd lose the arm, I said there's a possibility that he could"

"Look at the damn thing! It's hanging by a thread!" exclaimed Knuckles, thrusting his arms towards Sonic's bandaged arm, displaying the damage that had been done to it.

"We don't even know what did that to him, he won't tell us" continued Knuckles, annoyed by this bit of secrecy on Sonic's part.

"You really should tell us, it will help the doctors save your arm" suggested Tails.

Sonic stared at the ceiling for a while, contemplating something. Without turning his head, he began to speak.

"Knux…I didn't want to tell because I thought it would offend you…"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The thing that got me…it looked like an echidna."

"What!?"

"It even had your voice…sort of" explained Sonic the best he could.

"Rediculus! I'm the only echidna left, the others are-"

"But", interrupted the mangled hedgehog, "It kind of looked like a bat too."

"A bat?" muttered a confused Tails, stroking his chin with his fingers.

"Hmph, who do we know that's a bat? I bet this is some scheme she and Shadow came up with, the bastards" growled Knuckles.

"I doubt that, they aren't evil anymore" argued Tails

"If they ever were."

"Besides, that wouldn't explain the echidnian features" said Sonic, turning his head to Knuckles. "Its voice also sounded like yours, but Rouge's too, kind of talking at the same time."

"Oh? Well then it's probably one of Robotoniks experiments or something. Yeah, he's probably using some weird machine to fuse like, clones of us together or something."

"Knuckles, I find that unlikely-"

"No Tails…that could be possible…he's done stuff like that before…in a way."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, letting rainwater that had started to poor as soon as Sonic was left to die washed into the workshop, while two figures rushed into the dryness of the modern shelter from the relentless torrential rains.

"Sonic!" shrieked a drenched from head to toe Amy Rose as she stormed into the room and latched onto Sonic like a leech.

"Ack! Amy, don't kill me before I die!" screamed Sonic, sticking his tongue out of his open mouth, gasping for air while a tearing Amy strangled him with affection.

"I came as soon as I could, I have no license yet but Rouge does!"

The drenched form of the female bat stumbled into the room, letting a decent amount of water pour from her boots and gloves as she wrung out her hair. In his chair, Knuckles smacked his head against the wall out of the frustration of having Rouge in the same room as him.

"Heard you got your ass handed to you Sonic, now hurry up and put him in my car, before I get even wetter" exclaimed Rouge, unpleased with the situation as much as Knuckles was.

Uttering a low growl Knuckles and Tails lifted Sonic and his machine into the sealed back of Rouges car, which resembled a worn out pick up truck. Knuckles and rouge clambered into the front while Tails and Amy stayed in the back to heal and comfort Sonic while monitoring his condition.

As she started up the car, Knuckles turned to Rouge and grumbled:

"Your car is a piece of shit"

Rouge only grinned and said "a thief has to be inconspicuous"

……………………..

The figure of Sonics assailant stood crouched on a ledge nearby Tail's workshop. The darkness enveloped his jigsaw figure while his burning eyes pierced through the darkness wile rain bore down on him, running through his fur and splattering onto his leathery wings. A smile formed on his face as water passed through his gnarled teeth.

"Found…you!"

…………………

Note: Short I know, put I finally posted. Now that I'm on break, I have some time to work on it.

Review!


End file.
